Masked Within
by LightNeverFades
Summary: A Phantom, an Exquisite Beauty, a Votary of the Masked Young Man, a Fair Angel and a Faithful Lover appear in the Houses of Hogwarts as a fateful twist lures them into Love Triangles they could either escape, or get caught in its spell once more. PotoXHp
1. Out of Sight, Out of Mind

**Masked Within**

**A/N: **When I first thought of this idea, of course I was watching the Phantom of the Opera (the new one with Gerard Butler). I pondered if I should write it down, since I already had quite a few Harry Potter fics to finish, but a idea as great as this didn't perish into the flames of my mind. So I decided... I'll write it down. I hope everyone enjoys this and please review if you do. If, by accident, I had gotten a similar plot as another already existing story, please tell me and I'll reconsider deleting it. For idea copyrights, lol. :) Well, now, onto the Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **I do not, by all means, own Harry Potter and The Phantom of the Opera. The creative makers of these two ideas are the real owners, and I must say I envy them totally, lol. But the idea I came up in my strange little mind is mine to keep...

**Summary: **A Phantom, an Exquisite Beauty, a Votary of the Masked Young Man, a Fair Angel and a Faithful Lover appear in the Houses of Hogwarts as a fateful twist lures them into Love Triangles they could either escape, or get caught in its spell once more. PotoXHp Crossover Reviews Appreciated!

**PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME! And if you find that not all things are correct, I'm sorry.**

**Chapter One - Out of Sight, Out of Mind**

One shadowy figure walked through a secret passageway inside a very well-known castle. A mask covered the outer rim of the young man's eyes as he held a burning candle in his hand. He could hear commotion below his feet and a smile crept up his lips. His new guests have arrived and entered his school. But they were oblivious of his presence. They knew not of the Phantom.

He walked down a flight of stairs and caught sight of the younglings, some of them his age, entering the door of the Great Hall. His smile widened as he rushed back inside the passageway to see the inside of the Great Hall. Despicable sounds entered his ears, making him grimace at the sound as his beautiful green eyes looked out from the darkness, towards the brightening light of the hall. Fortunately for him, the small open bridge he now stood on was made invisible by one of the teachers, all of them not knowing that it was used quite frequently.

As the young Phantom continued to stare, he bit his lips enviously at the view below. Although he was just excited like the older years for the new arrival, he couldn't help but feel jealous. He wanted a spot for himself in that crowd as well. To belong and be the new students that had come on the Hogwarts Express to come to Hogwarts. If only he was born normal...

Something caught his eyes, and those green orbs narrowed in curiosity. He saw a tall girl with black straight hair, wearing the school's robes. She wasn't talking to anyone and the young man could see she was nervous because her eyes went to and fro to watch the teachers uneasily. But what caught his eyes was her beauty. Who was she? he thought in wonder. He gripped the rails of the bridge tighter. Perhaps he shall have a small welcome visit to her.

**"CHO CHANG!"** those two words rang through the huge hall as the teenage girl, the one the phantom had been watching rather keenly, took a step forward towards the old Sorting Hat. As he gazed intently at her, he guessed she was of Ravenclaw nature. Sure enough, she was called upon to sit on the Ravenclaw table.

"Hmpf," said the Phantom and a mischevious grin spread on his face. Perhaps he will welcome his guests?

He pulled out his wand and whispering a spell, let a beam of purple light burst from his wand. It floated up in the air and the Hogwarts students, along with the teachers, gasped in shock.

Slowly, the beam of light curled into delicate words...

**Hello, dear Guests. Welcome to Hogwarts. The Phantom salutes you to his Castle!**

An outbreak of excitement came from the students as they whispered, pointing up to the greeting. The teachers, however, did not look very pleased. The Phantom had to give out a small chuckle. They were so foolish. And yet, he didn't mind them. They were just one of the pieces he would move on his board. He will not be found by them, for he was confident about it.

Eyes glowing, the Phantom continued to watch. To his irritation, one of the teachers, Snape, extinguished the words he had made. The Phantom frowned, but it turned back to a smile.

Now he will be known and recognized...

He turned, walking away from the bridge towards the inside of the castle. His cloak whipped at his back, as if it were covering his tracks. The candle he held still burning, he walked down the stairs, as darkness enveloped his vanishing figure.

Yes... He shall be known.

**A/N: **Ok, don't kill me. I know Harry is probably out of character, but I did it in a more Phantom style. So he turned out like this, lol. More of the characters will be coming up soon! Sorry for the short chapter, forgive me! Please review:)


	2. Angel of Beauty

**Masked Within**

**A/N: **Thank you so much, **The Slate Reaper **and **Red Bess Rackham**, for your reviews:) They were wonderful! OwO I shall, of course, continue! And if you may have the time to look back at Chapter One, you'll see that it was edited. :) lol Here's a chapter now of the encounter of Cho and the Phantom! I hope you enjoy:) Please review and I shall update faster:)

**Disclaimer: **I do not, by all means, own Harry Potter and The Phantom of the Opera. The creative makers of these two ideas are the real owners, and I must say I envy them totally, lol. But the idea I came up in my strange little mind is mine to keep...

**Summary: **A Phantom, an Exquisite Beauty, a Votary of the Masked Young Man, a Fair Angel and a Faithful Lover appear in the Houses of Hogwarts as a fateful twist lures them into Love Triangles they could either escape, or get caught in its spell once more. PotoXHp Crossover Reviews Appreciated!

**PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME! And if you find that not all things are correct, I'm sorry.**

**Chapter Two - Angel of Beauty**

Cho Chang sat on her new bed, her trunk beside it as she gave out a sigh of relief. Her long black hair fell on her shoulder like a fountain as she blinked in the darkness of the night. Everybody had dressed for bed and went to sleep but Cho did not. She had changed her clothes to get ready for bed, but she wasn't sleeping. Her eyes were wide awake, illuminating the shadows with the color of her light brown eyes.

A smile crossed her lips as her eyes lit up. Cho was so excited. She had come to Hogwarts at last! There were so many wonders inside the castle that made her heart beat loudly. _What more secrets did the castle hold within? _Cho thought and sat near the large large window. It showed a spectacular view of the forest, and the large lake glowing beneath the bright moon. She looked up to see the moon. It wasn't a full moon, but a half moon. Her gaze flicked towards the darkened Forbidden Forests. She couldn't help but feel herself shiver.

Cho withdrew her gaze from the window and telling herself to go to bed because of the early waking tomorrow, she started to slid herself into the sheets of her bed. But before she can, a small but yet clear voice whispered through the darkness.

_"Salutare, salutare, desiderato..."_

Cho froze in her place, her eyes now wide with shock, fear and excitement all in one piece. She stepped back from the bed and she lifted her chin a little. She knew a bit of Italian, and she understood the stranger who had spoken to her had welcomed her.

"Where are you?" Cho spoke, and she whirled around, her eyes searching her surroundings. There was no door of some sort in the room as far as she could see, but then again, she knew not of the secrets of Hogwarts.

"Of the unseen..." the voice replied.

"Let me see you!" Cho answered, and curiousity filled her eyes. A small chuckle was the only answer she got and her joy wavered.

"Do not be frightened, I mean you no harm. I have just come to see, the beauty of your smile..." the voice spoke out and something in the tone reassured Cho.

"Who are you?"

"Your Angel of Beauty..." the voice sang in a beautiful voice that soothed the worries inside Cho. Cho took a step towards the darkness, following the voice.

"Angel of Beauty, hide no longer..." Cho began and hesitated. But she pushed back any negative thoughts and continued. "Enchant me with your presence..."

As if in answer, from the darkness two visible eyes, as bright and beautiful as emerald colored stones, opened, glowing in the darkness. Cho gasped at the allurment of those lovely eyes as she took a step forward towards the darkened figure.

"Your wish is granted... You shall see your Angel of Beauty..." echoed the voice as a candle suddenly burned in front of Cho.

She found she stood face to face in front of the strange figure, holding a burning candle in his hand. The young man was dressed all in black, and even the mask he was wearing was painted to blend in the darkness. Cho could only gape in fascination at her strange new angel as the man extended a hand.

"You shall see beauty as you've never seen it, fair lady," the Angel of Music spoke and his lips curled into a smile.

Cho hesitated, but she slowly grasped hold of the young man's gloved hand. She felt her hand grasped tightly by the man as well.

"Follow your angel..."

**A/N: **Sorry I stopped there, I know I just wrote a cliffhanger! Please review, and chapters will come quick:D And I'm sorry to say this chapter has also become short... But I needed to stop with a cliffie, I couldn't help it! So please, if you want to see what happens next, tell me what you think of this chapter and I shall! Also, I forgot to mention but Ron might not be in this story... At first he was supposed to be, but then it made the story quite complicated. So if you have a role that might fit the young Weasley, please tell me! If not, as I said before, Ron might not be in the story. I'm sorry:( And if everybody is wondering why I didn't just put in all the lyrics from the Phantom of the Opera, instead probbing with the lyrics, well... I did it to fit the plot I have, and it was slightly different from the story. So anyways, that's why. I'm sorry if I upset anyone. Other then that, please review? -puppy eyes- Pweaze?


End file.
